La carta de la muerte
by uchihaberenice
Summary: Esta carta es para decirte que al final siempre te he amado pero que nunca, nos volveremos a ver.


La carta de la muerte

Es tan divertido observar a los humanos mientras caen al vacío, verles morir entre mis brazos maldiciendo mi existencia, pero yo no puedo sentir pena ni dolor nada por ellos solo sonrió sin sentimientos, no poseo alma ni corazón.

Mi existencia siempre asido solitaria, llena de desprecio y miedo por un tiempo desee morir como todos los demás, pero eso era imposible, lose mejor que nadie, lo único que me hace humano es mi piel mi apariencia.

Soy una mentira un espejismo, sonrió, canto, rio finjo divertirme pero ya nada tiene sentido.

Quien soy tengo muchos nombres unos me llamaron la muerte otros demonio pero no poseo un nombre que signifique algo, no soy como tú que posee un nombre para diferenciarte de otros ya que yo solo soy yo y nadie más.

El tiempo avanzó siendo largo e interminable hasta que un día te conocí eras una bestia, una abominación, un monstruo.

Todos te temían te odiaban intentaron matarte tantas veces que tu terminaste atravesándote por tu propias garras, sin embargo yo no lo permití, te lleve a mi hogar a la inmensa oscuridad ahí te cuide y cure, te di un nombre y una nueva apariencia te enseñe y te protegí por años fuiste feliz a mi lado y yo también lo fui.

Entonces por qué huiste esa noche escapaste de mi te ocultaste y tomaste un lugar entre ellos, me temiste y me odiaste igual que esos malditos seres inferiores, me traicionaste, pero yo no hice nada te deje vivir, permití que fueras libre hasta el día que debías morir como aquellos a los escogiste como familia.

Tus ojos me observaron con tristeza y temor, evite tu mirada y arranque tu alma yo no debía sentir pero llore por horas tu perdida, nuestra despedida.

Decidí olvidarte y seguí como siempre, pero nos volvimos a encontrar, tú eras un humano y tenía que tomar tu vida, como el pasado evite tu mirada esa que me decía que me recordabas, tus ojos azules y sin vida reflejaron mis ojos bañados en lágrimas.

Fue lo mismo por largo tiempo hasta que aprendí a no sentir, a no sentir nada por ti, comencé a odiarte al igual que a todos los de tu especie,

Tu seguías conservando parte de tu pasado, aquel donde eras un monstruo, me canse de ti, de que me buscaras y me recordaras, así que te confronte decidido a desaparecerme de tu memoria y tú de la mía.

No salió como quería me dijiste que me amabas y me rogaste que te llevara conmigo, yo reí y desaparecí pues aquello era imposible, tú fuiste el primero en huir, te odio grite justo en el momento que nuestras miradas se encontraban.

Desde ese día no nos hemos vuelto a ver, ya han sido mucho siglos has tenido una vida larga, pero yo me he congelado, ya no me importa nada, hoy han venido a decirme que debo de tener corazón, que ese asido tu deseo por mucho tiempo, así que me han arrebatado mi reino y me convirtieron en un humano para que viva como ellos con miedo a mí mismo, reniego de mi destino.

Destruí vidas, cree monstruos, me gane tu odio y el del mundo, me convertí en un demonio y tú en ángel, tú fuiste su salvador me destruiste con tus manos y no me importo regrese a casa y decidí ya no salir.

Esta carta es para decirte que al final siempre te he amado pero que nunca, nos volveremos a ver.

°-°/°-°/°-°/°-°/°-°/°-°/°-°/°-°/°-°/°-°/°-°/°-°/°-°/°-°/°-°/°-°/°-°/°-°/°-°/°-°/°-°/°-°

Al terminar de leer aquella carta, solo sonrió pues él tenía razón era un monstruo destruyo el papel y volvió a la cama donde el cuerpo delgado y maltratado de la muerte reposaba, que nunca más se verían que equivocado estaba…

Acaricio sus cabellos rubios con delicadeza observando el cuerpo pálido y delgado que se abraso al suyo, era tan feliz en ese lugar que se arrepentía de haber huido en el pasado, es pero hasta que los ojos dorados se abrirán para así susurra un te amo, sabiendo que su compañero solo volvería a dormir él tenía la culpa de que no le creyera pero también poseía una eternidad para ganarse su corazón con regalos, palabras y actos esta vez no se rendiría.

/

Pensé en escribir la violación y la forma en que llega hasta el reino de la oscuridad pero eso será si me lo piden…

Jajá

Si hay errores una disculpa que cuando revise no había pero cuando lo subí me marco algunos.


End file.
